mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers:Energize!
Energize! Another series since I see that my series do good. Not set in any particular time like how Shining was, and basically fits with the wiki and how random things are here. Characters: Omnibots: * Pheonix Prime. The leader of the Omnibots, a subgroup of Autobots which can use Energon for many things, not just one. He's basically what Jazzimus Prime is to my canon, though not 'savage' and is in control of his anger. He obviously and aptly transforms into a Pheonix from mythology, since I like mythologies and tales. (And I like phoenixes too.) * Kronos. Basically like Vector Prime and is time-based. He is really a 'time warrior' and doesn't fit as an Omnibot. Due to traveling around universes and such, he has various modes but chose to transform into a TARDIS. He also is a swordfighter and has a green and brown colorscheme. * Veil. She's in this series too, like I said, it's random. She keeps her altmodes and things but now can use energon in many ways besides as a food. She transforms into a Cybertronian jet. * Punch/Counterpunch. A double agent who generally isn't trusted by Pheonix. He's like the generation 1 Punch and can switch his robot mode so that he can spy on the Decepticons and fool them. He transforms into a generic sports car. * Ophirus. The quiet, ninja-like fembot who serves as Pheonix's second-in-command since he really doesn't have one. She transforms into a mermaid and favors fans in combat. Her colorscheme is girly. * Bumper. Bumper is a minibot that looked up to Bumblebee, kinda like how Flashbee looked up to him. Bumper is young and basically acts like Hot Shot from the Unicron Trilogy. He transforms into a Mazda and has an orange colorscheme. * Graysky. The former Decepticon-turned Maximal, then to Autobot. Due to his 'resume', he's also not trusted. He's also very triggerhappy and likes fighting as he had gotten used to it. He transforms into some sort of plane, though was a blue jay. He has a White and Green colorscheme. * Sunder. The former minion of Blaster, except he doesn't like Blaster and the two have had a falling out due to how Sunder is rebellious and didn't want his name to be synonymous with Blaster's. He has a Yellow and Orange colorscheme, and is a condor since he had no real humanoid mode though transforms into a Nintendo. He also likes Dubstep. * Cinder. Infernox's sister. She didn't side with him, instead siding with Floofh in Assimilate. This caused her to rename herself to Freezerburn for a short while. As she returned to Earth, she decided to change her altmode and chose a Siren. Since siblings have rivalries, the two have had a long one which has caused the two to despise each other and never like it when the other is mentioned. * Arcee. Pheonix's love interest. Arcee is alot like how she is in Hasbro's canon here and is a spy. Pheonix wasn't the only lover she had, of course, and it had went all the way to Springer and then a 'questionable' long-time relationship with another Arcee. She transforms into a van and her colorscheme's black and gold with some yellow. Concerto: * Frost. The 'leader' of Concerto. Concerto is loosely an Autobot group, kinda like how the Wreckers are. Frost likes to use daggers, especially kunai as her signature weapon. She has this mostly-white colorscheme with Cyan thrown in there. She transforms into a Nissan Z. She is also kinda like a ninja, and she was trained by Sensei Yoketron. If you remember Equilibrium, she uses that martial art too though favors daggers and knife-like things. Her insignias are scratched through simply because she's not really an autobot and has expressed her disillusionment numerous times. * Wubz. Since this is 'Concerto', You just can't go without a music dude. Wubz is like Soundblast from Transformers G5, or uh, Blues from 2037. He loves his jams, especially music from the 80's and 90's. He transforms into a Ferrari Enzo. He has a Blue and Black colorscheme. * Concord Dawn. The marksman of the group. He also is a hunter of types,preferring to hunt down oddities around the Galaxy. He has a gruff-sounding voice and particularly isn't loyal to the Autobots either as he was a Decepticon, then working for the Vok. He transforms into a Grey and Black missile carrier. * Jetta. Frost's 'sister-in-arms' and the quiet type. Also she's their scout and saboteur. She transforms into a Volkswagen of the same name and has a Red and Yellow colorscheme. She and Pheonix don't particularly get along too well, but it's not like Cinder and Infernox where they can't work together at all. * Turrets. The blue and gray tank-bot who contrasts most of Concerto and is actually very loyal to the Autobot cause. He doesn't like to fight,though. He transforms into a Soviet tank. * Boomer. The specialist when it comes to explosives and hand-to-hand. Boomer transforms into one of those hot rods, and has a Yellow and Violet colorscheme. He's the 'smart-aleck' one and the one who is also the brawler. * (Normally, the group has about six members due to them always dying off, but I'm trying to even it out with the Deceptidominators.) Vernium. (Name's similar to a Decepticon in TNB.) Vernium also prefers fisticuffs, and she has a hair-trigger temper meaning you don't mess with her or else she'll throw hands. She has no real specialty and is just in Concerto because she's a known troublemaker (A Suicide Squad thing going on where bad guys have to fight other bad guys..). She has this Orange and Grey colorscheme and transforms into a Raptor. * Hurricane. The grump of the group. He's also very lazy and prefers staying at base, though he has to get dragged out by Frost or Jetta alot. He transforms into an Osprey with a Blue and Brown colorscheme, and when he does fight, he uses alot of swords. * Primal. Yep, he's here too. He keeps his blue and black Pontiac Solstice mode, and his "I'm Primal, and I be ballin'!" ''quote that I had gave him. He's in Concerto due to the fact that he normally does Special Ops stuff, and also due to Jazzimus and past other commanders praising him alot of times. Frost is very tough on him,though it's very unclear what she sees in the former First Lieutenant. * Actionmaster. Actionmaster does stuff and things, and is basically a daredevil stuntman. He's an adrenaline junkie who is always seen moving about or doing something. He transforms into a beige and white helicopter of unknown maker. He's usually the group's lone wolf as he simply is to himself and likes being alone. He really doesn't get along with anyone else in the group besides Primal and Frost. Terrorcons: * Fangz. The vampiric leader of the subgroup. He ironically uses two stakes in battle and transforms into an Albino bat. He has a Purple and black colorscheme and is the one that likes to lead from the shadows and remain anonymous, much like Unknown when her reign of terror had started in the 90's after Origins. * Yemi. Fangz' Second-in-command and the silly one. She doesn't take anything seriously and is a bit of a klutz which sometimes causes her to accidentally put a wrench in the Terrorcon leaders' plans. She transforms into an Abominable Snowman (Yeti) and uses a pike in battle. She has this turquoise and silver colorscheme. * Adder. He transforms into a horned cow and is a loyalist to Fangz and not really Scorponok. He uses hammers and axes in battle. He also has a habit of picking fights with things that are bigger than him, or people that are of higher status. Adder's very cocky and sometimes annoys Yemi. Adder, when angered becomes '''Double Plus Adder', much like how Jazzimus was able to have Super Saiyan-esque God modes that went from one to five. Adder has a brown and purple colorscheme. * Bruticus. After serving the Predacons, he found favor in Fangz and joined his group though is still serving as the guard of the dungeons and as the executioner. He has a Yellow and salmon colorscheme and transforms into a Five-headed dog (Forgot exactly what it was called). * Amsei. A fembot with a Vietnamese accent. She's literally a succumbus though feeds off of fear instead of love. Fear was harder for her when she was a normal Decepticon, but now that the Terrorcons are masters of fear, she has a limitless supply. She transforms into a tarantula and has a black and green colorscheme. She also is a thief. * Starscream's Ghost. A different Starscream from an unknown universe. This starscream would've been female and had a Green, Black, and Gold colorscheme. She still keeps her F-22 Raptor mode. Starscream would like to get her revenge on Shockwave, which is leader in that universe. So that's why she's with Fangz. Also because she's a freaking ghost but she's not Casper. * Ashoka/Ashanti. A former Autobot,but before that she was a decepticon, so she switched back to get revenge on the Autobots for forgetting about her (not really Jazz). She's a Terrorcon because no other subgroup would take her in due to the fact she's very one-track minded and secretive. She transforms into a homo sapien and has a purple and gray scheme. * Chorus. The bard and speedster of the group.He has a orange and green colorscheme and transforms into Bigfoot. Not much is about him besides he and Ashoka were a thing once. * Screech. The banshee of the Terrorcons. She is a known traitor and deceiver and she has a rustic and brown colorscheme. She transforms into a emperor penguin. * Dimfalls. The Stunticon of the Terrorcons, and he transforms into a black and cyan Ford Mustang. He basically was the reverse of Deadend despite his name. Deceptidominators: * Wordsmith. The equivalent of Black Bolt off of Inhumans. One word, no,no, one letter from his mouth equals DEATH. He transforms into a Telegraph and he silently leads these Decepticons. He has this Maroon and gold colorscheme. * Aztec. The Mexican Decepticon. Also, he transforms into a Pontiac Aztek. (y'know, those ugly-ass cars?) He uses axes in combat and has this grey, yellow and black colorscheme. * Ostrichcon. As his name aptly suggests, he transforms into an Ostrich. He prefers this mode and would rather be in it than his Robot mode. He's the very cowardly one in the Deceptidominators, and doesn't really dominate much. When he does fight, he either uses a slingshot or a Galvanizer fusion cannon that's arm-mounted. He has a silver and blue color scheme. * Koalatron. I don't put Koalas in my canon, and that's odd. Yes, koalas can be evil too. He also uses knives and shivs but also likes using explosives and traps in combat. He always has a smirk on his mug and is very sneaky. He is very short and sometimes walks on all fours when it comes to running and some distances. He has a grey, white, and black colorscheme. The black are his stripes across his altmode and a bit of it in robot form. * Shooting Starscreams. Another Starscream but he rhymes, uses puns alot and has a black,grey and gold with a bit of purple colorscheme. He transforms into a Tetrajet and likes to fight. "I'm gonna open this can of whoop-ass!" and also "I ran outta Bubble Gum so I now have to kick ass." ''are his catchphrases. * Streetcat. Their equivalent of Jazz. He's very jumpy and flashy and speaks with alot of slang in his vocabulary. He has a mainly-black colorscheme that also has gray. Sometimes it changes. He scanned a Pontiac Solstice, but had later transformed into some sort of muscle car. Also, he dances alot. He stole Jazz's schtick and cramped his style, yo! Nothing but nets,son! Ya feel me? * Slammer. Slammer is a DJD reject due to the fact that in his humanoid mode, his chest is a jail cell. He also transforms into a paddywagon and serves as their muscle and stealth warrior. He has a red and gold colorscheme. * Lightningbolt. She brings the rain, the thunder and the stormz. She's a high-level magic user who aptly uses lightning spells and has mastered it. Besides lightning spells, she also uses other elements. She sadly serves as their medic and the defensive one, she transforms into some sort of Lamborghini. When she isn't using Magic, she's using a lance. * Carl. Carl's a Communist, unsurprisingly. He's also an open one at that though calls himself a 'Liberal socialist' and a 'Green leftist' which is weird. He is also '''very' nerdy and basically fits that stereotype to a T. He transforms into an AMC Pacer car and has a beige and green colorscheme so he's also literally and metaphorically Green. A commie in the Green Party or something like that. * Hannah. The talkative one. Basically EVERYONE hates her and basically tells her to shove a sock in it on the daily. She would rival Blue Silverstreak. She's also the spy, so it's kinda weird having a very talkative spy in your ranks. She and Lightningbolt kinda get along, but that's because Hannah's the one that always has to go to the infirmary because she gets rekt by the enemy when she's seen. Which means she always has to stealth but it's hard imagining her being stealthy when she's always talking no matter what. Cease the jibberjabber, Hannah and work on everything else. She also has a Yellow and Green colorscheme and transforms into a Yamaha. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021